Revenge Is Much Sweeter Than Friendship
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: Paige is the WWE Diva's Champion which means she has the power to overrule the company as its top champion in the business. But when the group known as the SHIELD find out what she said about them to the authority, they have their sights set on the Anti-Diva and plan to make her regret doing what she did. Will Paige let them get to her? Will the Shield serve another Injustice? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay people's, this is another fanfic that I have been longing to do about my babies the Shield. I have been yet to do one of them so I am going to start now since I can't hold off any longer. Before I get into it madly and deeply, I want to make sure all of you wonderful peeps are into it just as much as I will be. This will be a test story/sneak peak per say so I'll see how it goes and how you peeps like it. Here we go! **

**Paige's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching one of my favorite cooking shows _"Worst Cooks In America"_. My cold root beer in one hand and liquorish in another. (**Bad mix I know). **It was a chilly evening as usual. October never did have the most beautiful weather. I took another sip of my root beer and then placed it on the night table next to me. I snuggled up under the blankets, trying to conserve some of my body heat and laid my head upon the soft pillow that was beside me. After what seemed like only a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I woke up to an annoying knocking on my door. Why is it annoying you think? Because whoever was doing it wouldn't stop doing it. I groined irritably and got over off the couch, barely able to stand straight and walked towards the door. I placed my hand on the knob and opened it non-caringly, not even looking through the peephole to see who it might be. I should've known better. Because right before me were the most intimidating, grueling, most rotten SOB's In the WWE called the SHIELD. Stood on my doorstep right in front of me was Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns…The Hounds of Justice!

I was shocked. My eyes instantly shot open. I wasn't sleepy anymore. Instead I was scared. I panicked. Why, because these three men were dangerous. They meant business. I just didn't know why they were at my house. It was creepy! My heart froze in its place and I could feel my lungs close tighter between my chest. That tight knot in my stomach slowly tightening. I felt physically ill. They knew it. They saw it. It was written all over my face and body. And I could tell by the smug looks on their faces that they loved it.

Each member of the Shield was something different. They had different characteristics, styles, and ways about going about situations. What they had in common though overruled all of that. The desire to correct any injustice they felt got in their way. If you were a problem, you became **THEIR **problem. And you didn't want to become their problem. I felt differently about each member. I had my likenesses and thing I not so much liked about them.

Seth was a sweetie pie. (At least that's how he use to be). He would always have that warming smile on his face. He made you feel safe and happy even if you were upset or angry. What attracted me most about Seth was just that…his sweetness. I always had a bond with him especially in my FCW days. His two toned hair and how it glistened in the sun and that black tight shirt that plastered his body. He was a handsome man.

Roman was sweet too. (He hated to show it at times though). He was the bigger man. Tight, warm oily muscles flexing. I loved watching him workout. His long wet locks dangling down to his chest and that beautiful Samoan tattoo that covered his entire arm to his chest. He was gorgeous to say the least.

And then there was Dean. What much can I say about Dean Ambrose besides his crazy mind-set and dysfunctional body language? (Of course there was much more to that) but that is besides the point. Dean was something different. He wasn't like Seth or Roman. He wasn't sweet. He was a _dick_! (In all honesty) but I was attracted to him in that aspect. What woman doesn't like a man who isn't out of control at times and has a crazy twisted mind-set with a dysfunctional body language? His body language could make any girl scream for him and his voice could make any woman's leg go weak instantly. He was a man who meant business. But Dean was a quiet guy. Out of Seth and Roman, Dean would stand back and just listen until it was his time to speak. I found that odd. But adorable. No doubt he was HOT!

As I snapped out of this trance of my opinions of these three sexy beasts I still figured as to why they were here. I couldn't even think straight anymore. I say that because Seth stood there with his arms crossed over his hard chest and smirked at me wickedly. I wanted to faint right then and there. Roman stood in the middle with his arms holding onto his belt buckle. His arms flexing out of his shirt and his hair tied in a low bun. I wanted to faint now. As I glanced over at Dean though, his expression was hard to read. I didn't know if he was serious, happy, angry or just being weird but it made me want to reeaally faint.

I still had no idea what they wanted as none of them said a word since I opened the door. I have never gave them my address or number (complete lie because I gave it to Rollins) so I had every right to be confused right now. To be honest their presence frightened me. The looks on their faces surely showed that. I was standing there for about 8mins staring at them intently, waiting for them to say something. Even through half lidded eyes I stood there for what felt like hours waiting for a word, sentence, response…**ANYTHING**! But of course I just got the smirking and staring and everything else that the Shield does to try and get you to _FAINT._ I was annoyed by now. As gorgeous as they were right now I was in no mental nor physical state to stand here waiting so long for a response. I stepped back giving them MY ANSWER and shut the door…but it didn't go down that easily. Not that way. I felt the door stop in its place, reopening. My strength wasn't nearly as strong as theirs. I let the door open halfway again and saw Rollins' who had his arm pressed on the door smirking AGAIN. I gave him the look of "What the hell do you want!" in which he chuckled a little. He wasn't looking directly at me but he soon did taking what sounded like a humorous chuckle to what then sounded like a devious, dark chuckle. His eyes looked as if it had turned pitch black, his body turning paler than Ambrose. (Or maybe it was just the sunlight) but this left me in total fear. I didn't even do _anything_. I stepped back a few feet as Seth stepped inside, his boot thumping on my hard wooden floors. Roman who hadn't even said a word during this whole ordeal followed right behind him and then Dean followed after him. Dean closed the door behind him and turned around to meet me. Seth walked up closely to me, closing the little gap that distanced us. I tried not to show my fear…I couldn't. I was the WWE Divas Champion. I had to set an example.

I tried to sound as calm as possible. The entire house was quiet. You could barely hear the breathing of each member of the Shield. Seth looked directly at me and studied me carefully. He lowered his head and then finally whispered something in my ear. I wish he hadn't.

"So…Who told Triple H and Stephanie we're _**pathetic **_now?"

I froze in place and looked up at him. His eyes burning holes into mines. I directed my eyes over to both Roman and Dean who were shooting bullets into my chest. I swallowed fearfully now. I-I didn't know how to respond to that. That was so uncalled for. I couldn't get a word out. I could barely look at him nor Roman or Dean anymore. I stared down to the floor and bowed my head in shame.

Seth inhaled softly and lifted his head fully. He closed his eyes and looked back at his other two Shield members shaking his head in disgust and disappointment. He stared at them for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to me. I raised my head and bit my lip in anticipation. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't even want to know to be honest.

I scratched my arm uncomfortably and took a deep breath in. I was worried sick just because of the way they were now staring at me. I didn't want to go through the waiting game so I just decided to speak up for them.

"Uh listen guys, about that...it's not what you think. I didn't tell Hunter or Stephanie that you were _**pathetic**_" (Uggh how I hated using that word in front of them).

They once again stared at him not saying a word. I looked at them sincerely, trying not to show it but I gave up. They knew it. Seth smirked seconds later and I glanced up at him confused. I looked over at Roman and Dean and found them smirking as well but staring at Rollins. That's when his attention turned back to me.

"So boys, it's time to serve another Injustice" Seth pronounced in a humorous but deadly tone.

Roman chuckled as he stepped closer and Dean shook his head, lingering his hand over his shoulder massaging it. I was DOOMED!

**A/N:**** So here is the sneak peak of the story. Hope you all are intrigued and anxious lol because if I decide to continue this…it will only get more intense, chaotic and hot haha. You have been warned but please tell me what you think so far and if you feel I should continue it. Thanks for reading and BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty peeps, gonna give this one a whirl. Here is Chapter 2…Enjoy! **

As I stood there bewildered, smirks still set upon their faces only one thought kept replaying in my mind. _**I Was DOOMED!**_ I didn't have a plan or explanation to give them. I should've known better. The Shield were always one step ahead of others which brought me to the realization of how dangerous and malicious these three men can really be. I had to at least try though. Even if my chances were slim, an attempt was always better than no attempt. So I counted my blessings.

I stood there silently (As still as a manikin) and waited for them to make a move. I knew the first move I made would ruin my chances…so I had to think smart. Seth looked deep into my dark eyes, his eyes showing disgust. I couldn't help but look away for a moment. Seth was once my friend. Like a brother to me. To see what he has become, i-it…hurt me. As I looked over, I saw Dean's impatient self shuffling back and forth on his feet. Seth noticed my glance over at Dean and he turned around looking at him. Seth spoke.

"Dean man, you alright?"

Dean was rubbing his shoulder staring at me still. He then looked at Seth and lashed out.

"NO! I'm not alright. We are here to show this feeble woman exactly who we are and what we stand for and you are over there playing around. Let's get this going"

Roman nodded his head and Seth nodded back approvingly. He turned back to me and I looked back up at him. He brought his hand up to my face and rubbed it. Dean growled.

"Oh for Christ's sake, this isn't no lovey dovey Injustice Seth"

Roman couldn't help but chuckle softly and Seth turned around pissed "Relax Ambrose I'm trying to feel her out"

I became awake at that very moment totally aware of what he meant by that. I had to say something. I was not going to be their toy.

"HEY! WHAT YOU MEAN FEEL ME OUT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I shot out paranoid.

Seth glared at me angrily and grabbed my hair pulling my head back. I gasped and placed my hand on his hand trying to ease some of the pain. Roman and Dean now chuckled gleefully loving this angry Seth Rollins.

"S-Seth I'm sorry" I said sincerely, a tear cascading from my eye.

Seth chuckled and glanced at his Shield members, still holding onto her hair. "Aww now she's apologetic. Are you submissive as well?"

That alerted Ambrose and he jumped in quickly…"Let's find out shall we boys"

And Roman nodded and Seth smiled at me evilly as he lifted me up and draped me over his shoulder. I was taken aback by this. I punched his back and kicked him. Moving like a crazy child hyper from a sugar rush. I did not like being treated like this. I was the Divas Champion! They weren't champions, they were nothing but dogs. Filthy, dirty junkyard dogs that needed to be restrained.

Despite my aggressiveness, Seth carried me up the stairs easily. Not flinching or breaking a sweat. As if my thrashes weren't powerful enough. At that moment I felt weak. And that frightened me. I was hoping they wouldn't find my bedroom since my house was like a maze and also that my room was super fan-like. I had wrestling posters, memorabilia, action figures and even a bed set. I was still a fan inside. Dean instantly found my room. I didn't even realize how fast he had gone searching through all the rooms. He opened the door and Seth walked in followed by Dean and Roman and they all paused. I knew why of course.

I lifted my head trying to glance at them but they moved in front of me and with Seth's heavy broaded arm fastened around my waist I couldn't even lift myself from that part down. I tried to wiggle myself out of Seth's grasp but that only made him apply more pressure. Even through my room distraction Seth's mind was on me. I decided to say something before they started messing around with my stuff. My wrestling memorabilia was very special and sacred to me. If someone messed with it then my beast comes out. (Or in this case my Anti-Diva comes out).

"Guys, please don't touch anything inside my room" I told them pleadingly.

I heard the sound of things being picked up and put back down. (So much for that message getting through). I huffed and by now I was getting uncomfortable being saddled on Seth's hard shoulder. I figured if I asked him nicely, he would let me down.

"Seth, I'm very uncomfortable. Do you mind putting me down please?" I asked as nicely as I could even through all my rage and anger inside of me.

Seth didn't say anything but tighten his grip. I squirmed in his grip and let out a squeal which alerted both Roman and Dean.

"Seth, it's okay to put her down now. She won't escape." Roman said positively.

"Yeah it's her house…where is she going to go?" Dean added amusingly.

Seth took a moment to respond but nodded his head.

"Alright fine" he said and released her off his shoulder.

He still had a grip on me. He wouldn't be stupid enough to let me go fully. I looked up at him and moved my body around, trying to get back into shape. (I felt like a hot mess right now).

"So you were a huge wrestling fan as a kid huh?" Roman pointed out lifting up her picture with Hulk Hogan.

Despite me not liking him touching my special photo of when I met Hulk Hogan in 2004, I responded to him. "Yes very much so…it never left me" I admitted truthfully.

Roman nodded and placed the picture back down carefully. I glanced over at Dean who was just staring at my posters on my wall. His arms crossed over his chest and body placed up against the other side of my wall.

He didn't notice I was looking at him until the sudden silence. He turned around and moaned lightly.

"You into my posters?" I asked suspiciously because of the way he was admiring them.

"Not even close" He responded quickly. I honestly didn't care if he liked them or not. All that cared was that I did. After all they were mine not his. (It actually did break my heart in the end) but it never got to me fully.

"Then why are you looking at them like that?"

Ambrose turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. "You know why…because here we are 2014 present and you have all those old posters of irrelevant superstars on your wall but you have us nowhere to be found. " He moved closer to me "Why's that?"

I shrugged "Why would you be on my walls?" Ambrose then licked his lips. "I don't like you guys" I said honestly.

Ambrose lifted his head and chuckled humorously. He glared are Roman who was siked out from all my merchandise and then Seth who just stood there trying not to get into it right now and whispered to Seth "You believe her man?"

I just stared at him not amused and huffed.

"Why would I lie I mean look at you guys" I said really not thinking before I spoke.

Dean paused and narrowed his eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked walking towards me pissed knowing it probably wasn't a good thing.

"I-I…it just means-"

"Yeah…it just means what?!" Ambrose mocked in an offended tone.

I really had no answer. I didn't think before I spoke and I just really cost myself a chance to get out of this. I just bowed my head and waited for whatever I had coming to me.

The silence in the room became uncomforting. The tension picking up and all eyes were set on me. I interlaced my fingers together, playing with them and had the courage to look at them. They all stood in front of me at this moment. My heart picked up and I was shaking in fear. Here I am the Divas Champion and I'm shaking. How _pathetic _I am.

"I'm done wasting time" Ambrose blurted out. "It's time to teach this ungrateful bitch a lesson"

He then lashed at me right before Roman or Seth had any say and grabbed onto my arms, tugging me over to my bed. He roughly pushed me back and climbed on top of me. I was sooo taken aback, everything happening way too fast. I couldn't process the whole thing. I knew Dean meant business though so I should've known better. I tried to crawl up to the bed posts but Dean and his super speed was a step ahead of me and pinned me beneath him.

Seth came around to the right side and Roman to the left.

"Hold her" Dean said fed up.

"NO! I screamed out fearfully" flagging my arms around and moving my body everywhere.

"Hold…her…arms…NOW" Dean gritted through clench teeth really fed up at this point. Roman grabbed my wrist and Seth the other but before they did that I hit Dean in the face. He lifted his face and growled angrily.

"Ohhh now you've done it" he said becoming serious and tearing off my blouse. (Ripping it in shreds to be exact). Roman and Seth had my arms pinned and my waggling body was soon pinned too once Dean fell upon it.

"Get off me" I screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Dean ordered.

Once my blouse was off, all three eyes went on my body. (My upper half at least). I felt embarrassed. I glared at Dean who stared at me hungrily. I knew Seth and Roman had the same mind-set. I could hear their breathing pick up and Roman and Seth both tightened their grips on my wrists. (How painful that was). Dean took his hand and blissfully traced it outside of black and red laced bra, feeling me out. He took his right hand and did the same thing with the right side. I felt disgusting! To have these men touching me like this was disgusting. What was wrong with them?

Ambrose through all the silence began to take off my bra. He didn't even unclasp it. Instead he took out a pocket knife (Yes a pocket knife) and cut right through the center. My eyes opened widely in shock and fear (Well not really shocked more so fear) but I couldn't believe it. He had my breasts now exposed and a dangerous weapon out. I couldn't even move, Seth and Roman had me pinned and plus Dean's body weight wasn't helping either. The scary part of it all was that Dean didn't even put it away/ He used it to frighten me. He glided the knife down my breasts from left to right. Then the sides of my body and the lower area of my womanhood. My breathing picked up and Ambrose chuckled.

"Don't be scared Pai-"

"DON'T call me Paige" I said not wanting my name coming out of his careless mouth.

"Then what do you suggest I call you...whore, bitch, SLUT?" Ambrose gestured.

I hissed and spat in his face. He laughed out loud and looked over at both Seth and Roman. "Didn't know you were this feisty PAIGE" Ambrose remised poking at me.

"I am when my buttons are pushed" I howled.

Ambrose along with Seth and Roman chuckled in disbelief "Oh is that so…I find that cute" Ambrose teased.

"You BASTARD!" I shouted out fed up myself.

Ambrose's face turned dark. I once again didn't think before I spoke. He brought the knife right up under my neck and threatened me. I began to cry.

"Y-You want to test me Paige? You want to keep this up because I will _really _hurt you. I won't hesitate" Ambrose said in a shaky voice.

I shook my head and he applied more pressure under my neck.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, PLEASE DON'T" I screamed scared for my life.

Ambrose smirked and removed the knife. Seth and Roman were really enjoying the show. "Good Girl…now where were we?"

Ambrose began to massage my breasts roughly and slapped them a few times making me yelp out in pain. He pinched my nipples making me scream and this brought laughter out of all the Shield members mouths.

"You want me to stop?" Dean asked.

"YES!" I screamed.

Dean chuckled "Beg me"

I knew they wanted to humiliate me so I just did what I was told to get it over with faster. "PLEASE STOP"

"Again"

"PLEASE STOP"

"Stop what exactly?" Dean asked pinching her nipples a little harder.

"Ahhh, STOP TORTURING ME PLEASE"

Dean released his hands and chuckled "So she is submissive…wonderful. That's what I wanted."

"Get off me…please" I asked nicely. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

Dean noticed this and took his hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Aww don't cry sweetie. The _**fun**_ is just beginning."

I stared into his eyes and shook my head. He glanced at Seth and Roman who smirked and gave him the approval. He reached for my belt and unbuckled it. He then unbuttoned my pants and removed them quickly. I couldn't help but cry. This was wrong. I didn't deserve this.

This left them the sight of my black and red panties. Ambrose licked his lips and admired what lied before him. He looked at me for a brief second before placing his hand on my womanhood right over my panties.

"You aren't wet" Ambrose said displeased.

He couldn't be serious. This isn't a turn on. This is scary. (To any other girl maybe but this wasn't for me)

"Why aren't you wet?" Ambrose wondered.

"Because you nor these other two clowns don't turn me on" I told them straight up.

The room got quiet once again. What was wrong with me? I turned my head over to both Seth and Roman for the first time in a while and saw anger. They applied even more pressure to my arms. I squealed in pain.

"Is that so" Ambrose said now running his index finger through the outskirts of my panties.

My breath hitched and I tried not to make a sound during this finger to pussy contact. I wasn't going to give into him. He applied more pressure, finding my clit that was hiding away and stroked it up and down repeatedly. I couldn't not react. If I had a weakness it was sexual intercourse. My body always reacted to sexual pleasure. Even if these men wanted to destroy me physically their goal right now was to make me submit to them. I had no choice at this moment because as Ambrose's finger sped up a little more I moved uncontrollably and shifted my weight. Seth and Roman still had me pinned and they chuckled knowing what Ambrose was doing was driving me crazy.

"You like that don't you?" Ambrose teased once again and noticed I was starting to get a little wet. "And what do you know" he referred to my leaky center.

"No, No Stop it" I squealed.

"Why you're enjoying it." He joked sliding his finger up and down.

"No I'm not, You-You-"

"I'm what...care to insult me once AGAIN Paige?" Ambrose threatened.

"I can't control this" I admitted.

Ambrose grabbed his pocket knife and grabbed the hem of her panties. "Can't control what?" he said knowing what she was going to say.

"I-um-"

"SAY IT" Ambrose said demandingly.

I had no choice. I had to before it got too out of control. "I have no control of myself with sexual intercourse"

Ambrose cut the hem of my panties and tore them off. He dropped the knife and glazed his fingers over my lips. He smirked not evening caring about what I just said. Seth and Roman were too busy enjoying this. I could tell they were turned on because they would tighten their holds on my arms and their breathing would pick up. As if they couldn't control their urges.

Ambrose after a few seconds spoke "How…interesting"

He looked at me and titled his head trying to understand me. He couldn't. Instead he lowered his head so it was next to my ear and he whispered to me.

"Listen sweetie-pie, as much as you might not like this, your pussy is telling us otherwise. So do us a favor and be a good little submissive girl and accept this you're lucky I'm being this nice with you." He then lifted his head and licked his lips. I could feel he was hard right now. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side.

He then slid down between my thighs and opened my legs pinning them down. I could hear Seth and Roman growl in their throats. They seemed hungry.

Dean without warning delved his tongue through my pussy lips and licked every inch, drinking my juices that have all a sudden came pouring out and sucked on my clit that had become engorged within a few seconds. I couldn't sit still. He was eating me a live and it made me want to pass out. I couldn't handle this.

He licked up and down, hitting my walls and roughly sucking my sensitive nub which made me lose it.

"Oh my God" I moaned out trying to yank my arms away.

Seth and Roman laughed and began to massage my breasts.

"Let it all out" Ambrose said while still tonguing me. "Give it all to us"

I couldn't hold back. The electricity hit my body. He was going to push me over the edge with this one.

"Oh my gosh Dean" I moaned out again.

I knew I was going to regret saying his name. I hated giving him the satisfaction. Dean obviously caught onto it.

"Say my name Paige" he ordered. "Say it NOW"

"D-Dean please"

"Please what?" he asked licking up and down once again.

I knew I was going to regret this big time. I was in total bliss, confusion and frustration that I was giving myself in. I was becoming vulnerable.

"Please fuck me"

Dean stopped in his tracks and lifted his head. Roman and Seth did also. They were surprised I said that. Dean looked at Seth and Roman and they shrugged.

"Go for it man" Roman said chuckling. "I got a condom" he said reaching into his back pocket and handing it to Dean.

Dean unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He took it off quickly and removed his briefs all while staring at me. He stroked himself a few times and applied the condom. He straddled her and whisked his hand over her cheek.

"You sure about this?" He just went ahead and asked even though he was going to do it anyways.

I should have said no but that would only do no good. So I approved. "Yes"

Dean smirked and placed himself at her entrance. He teased me for a second before sliding halfway in. I cringed a little. He was big. He slid in again a little further, letting me adjust surprisingly. As soon as I was adjusted he started to move. He only started out slow for the first few thrusts. Then it was like fire. He pounded into me recklessly. His balls slapping up against my ass and his finger working vigorously against my clit.

"You like this huh? You like my dick stretching your tight pussy?" Dean spoke out in a dirty manner.

I wasn't use to such language but knowing Dean, he wasn't the type to keep it "K" Rated. So I went with it.

"Ohh yes Dean, fuck me harder" I told him letting myself loose.

He obliged and rammed into me roughly. His grunts and breathing picking up. I could he was about to cum because he moaned out loudly and he gripped my legs. I squealed and he gave me three more hard thrusts before he let out and spurred his seed onto my stomach.

He panted and let out a relieved exhale and smiled.

"That's how you do it" he said cockily.

Roman and Seth were urging themselves. Dean looked at them and laughed. "Alright you two can get some, relax" he mused.

Roman was ready so he was up next. He let go of her arm and Seth held onto them for him, Dean got off and cleaned himself off. Roman removed his shirt and his pants and tossed them aside. I was so exhausted but I was able to get a glimpse of Roman's dick and he was massively huge. It frightened me to death…literally. He aligned himself at my swollen lips and shoved himself in. Tearing apart my walls. He moaned out and thrust into me harder, hitting my G-spot. I couldn't help but moan out.

"Yes, Roman, Yes fuck me faster" I told him.

He picked up the speed and pounded into me. Dean came back all cleaned up and sat on the sofa watching the view. Seth glared at him and shook his head but in an amusingly manner. Roman went faster and faster, fucking me uncontrollably.

"Ah yes, fuck you got a tight pussy" he said lustfully.

He was near his end as his breathing became erratic and he let out a howl. He spurred his seed right on my stomach as well.

"T-That's how you do it" Roman looked at Seth and he got up and went to go clean up.

Seth got up and motioned himself around. Dean got up and grabbed my hands but Seth stopped him.

No! Let her relax them. She won't leave" Seth told Dean sternly.

Seth pushed the hair out of my face and looked at me carefully. He looked at every square inch of me and scratched his beard. He removed his shirt, showing his perfect six pack and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He knew I was worn out but that didn't mean he was going to have sex with me. After all the other two got theirs so it was only fair.

He traced his hand down my thighs and then over to my now very swollen, red pussy and rubbed it gently. His hands were so soft. I could hear him growl in his throat. I hoped he wouldn't go as rough as Roman and Dean but that wasn't promised. If anything, Seth would be the one who goes all out. He was never the man he used to be. And that scared me.

He looked at me for a few more seconds before entering me slowly. He took his time. He didn't go hard at first, which shocked me. It was weird and it made me wonder. Why was Seth Rollins so gentle?

Of course it didn't stay like that. He started to kick in. He sped up his pace and hissed as he deepened himself inside me. I felt him hit my G-Spot every time. He felt so good inside of me but I wasn't going to admit that to him. He did something that even surprised me. He intertwined his fingers with mine. Dean noticed and balled his fist. Why would he do that? Seth moaned out a few times, building himself up. He was near his release and so was I.

He pumped into me not once, not twice, not even three times. He went as fast and as hard, making it all worth it. I screamed out his name before I cummed all over his dick.

"OH MY GOD S-Seth" I screamed.

Seth grunted and hissed "You feel sooo good Paige" he admitted.

I clawed at his back and let him know my anger and frustration. Everything I felt right now and he knew it. He let out and released himself onto my stomach and panted slowly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Now THAT'S…how you do it" he repeated.

He got off and looked over at Dean who stared at him unbelievably. He looked at him back as if he did nothing wrong in which he didn't. He left to go get cleaned up and Dean sat there staring at me. He got up after a few seconds and sat next to me.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked seriously.

I sat there out of breath, tired and frustrated still. I didn't say much of anything only because I felt I did nothing wrong. I did nothing to deserve this treatment. They didn't know the truth of what I did. Not that I did anything, I won't admit that but I am the Divas Champion. And I deserve RESPECT!

Roman came back after an hour with a sandwich in his hand. Seth came out and looked at him. Dean turned his head and had this 'wtf' look on his face.

"Dude…seriously?! Dean remarked.

"Hey…you all know sex gives me an appetite." He joked as he took another bite of his sandwich.

I glared at him and spoke. "You cleaned up my kitchen?"

I can't believe at this point I was concerned about my kitchen. I'm over here naked, exposed and been sexually humiliated by three men I can't stand and I am worrying about my kitchen.

Roman stopped chewing and looked at me and laughed "Yeah of course"

I shook my head and tried to rest myself up. "Sure you did" I told him.

Dean's attention turned back to me and his hand went to my cheek. I flinched.

"Listen, I really want to get cleaned up and get ready for bed. Tomorrow I have to defend my title against Natalya on Smackdown and I can't do that with you three here" I told them in hopes that they would understand.

Dean glared at Seth and Roman and they shrugged.

"Alrighty then" Dean added.

My eyes shot open "Wait...what?!"

Dean looked back at her. He wondered why she was so surprised.

"We'll be at Smackdown tomorrow too." Dean replied.

Of course

"So therefore we'll give you your space." Dean said and got up.

"So we good?" I asked determined.

"Good with what?" Seth asked.

"Are you guys going to leave me alone?"

They all looked at each other and smiled. "Nope" they said honestly.

"What…why I did what you wanted" my eyes began to get watery again.

Dean scratched his head and huffed "We served an Injustice tonight Paige…you aren't that lucky to escape from the hounds yet"

Roman and Seth nodded in agreement.

"So what will I have to do?" I asked worriedly.

They smirked "We'll see you tomorrow Paige…get that rest, it will be needed" Dean gestured.

They left her room and she heard the front door shut. I got off my bed and went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, wiping all their fingerprints and white liquid off my body. As soon as I was done I felt freshened and relieved. I hopped into bed and sent out my nightly tweet to the world. Before I could be able to go to sleep a message came through.

I opened it and it just so happened to be the SHIELD!

Each of them wrote me.

Dean wrote "Get that rest sweetie-pie, you're gonna' need it"

Roman wrote "That sandwich was delicious…see you tomorrow buttercup"

And Seth wrote "Hope you'll be able to walk tomorrow, if not…we'll be here to pick you back up"

I glared at these messages for a moment and shook out of my trance. I wasn't going to deal with this now. They weren't on my mind. My mind had to be focused on my match tomorrow against Natalya. That is…if I can sleep peacefully tonight.

**A/N: My goodness I spent my entire day writing this. Of course there are distractions so that's why but hope you all like this chapter and are all exploding over the Shield haha ^_^ R&R and remember to always BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friday Night Smackdown**_

_**WWE Divas Title Match: Paige vs Natalya**_

I stood behind the curtain waiting for my music to play and for Lilian Garcia to announce me. I was shaking in fear, for many reasons. I took a deep breath and shook it off. "I got this" I told myself. "I'm the Diva's Champion!" My music hit and out I went.

"From Norridge England she is the current WWE Divas Champion, PAIGE!

I smiled as a walked out. The crowd going nuts as I raised my divas title high in the air and walked down to the ring gleefully. I did my entrance as if nothing was bothering me. Tonight was my night.

I waited for Natalya to come out. You could hear those few Nattie chants echo throughout the arena. Her music never came on. I stood there confused after a minute went by and still nothing. I looked over at Lilian who shrugged her shoulders at me indicating that she had no idea why Natalya's music wasn't playing. I walked towards the ropes to get out until I heard the opposite of my opponents music.

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD!

OMG it was the Shield. I was startled and scared for life. What were they doing here interrupting MY match? This was my night. I didn't see them at first. Honestly I didn't see them at all. Their music played for a while and no sign of them. I looked all around me. Nothing! Five seconds later the lights go out and I panic. The lights turn back on and I see Dean, Seth and Roman surrounding me dead in the ring. I jumped and pleaded for them to stop. They inched towards me, smirking their usual and taunting their prey. I backed up into the turnbuckle and gripped onto the ropes for dear life. I quivered down to the mat and hid my face. I was too scared to look at the three large men that stood before my weak small-pale self. **(Did I really just say that?)**

Dean lowered himself down and twirled his finger around a piece of my hair. A tear fell down my cheek and he laughed and said…"Payback's a BITCH!" and grabbed my hair tightly, dragging me to the center. I screamed loudly and awoken from my sleep.

"OMG what just happened" I said trying to regain my breath. I looked over at my clock. The time read 4:15am. It was just a horrible nightmare. I swallowed and huffed, relieved that it wasn't real but my goodness, why did it have to happen? I did nothing to them. I got up out of bed and went down to the kitchen to get a drink of ice cold water. I drank the water and went back up to sleep for the little time I had left before I had to wake up and head out.

I woke up at 9:00am and the sun was shining through my windows. I slept peacefully for those 5hrs after my horrific nightmare and regained my energy. I was prepared to beat Natalya tonight. I got up, did my morning routine, ate breakfast and got dressed so I could head out to the gym. I grabbed my phone, gym bag and water bottle and walked the few blocks to the gym.

As soon as I arrived, I saw that the gym was empty. I loved working out to an empty gym. Guys here were such pigs, watching me workout all the time. I hit the locker room and put my belongings away. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and oiled my body up. I tweeted my morning workout pic to the world and soon after got a message. Of course it was the Shield.

"Sup, Paige…how you feeling this morning?" Dean wrote. Although I could not hear him I knew the snarkiness that was said behind that.

Another message came through "You ready again for round 2 because I sure am haha" Roman wrote this time being his normal high sex drive Samoan self. I shook my head in disgust.

Another message came through and I figured this would be Seth. I opened it, oh of course it was. "Tonight is going to be fun…hope you're ready for that." Seth wrote.

I hissed and turned my phone off, slamming it into my gym bag. I was so beyond pissed at these guys for showing up at my house, harassing me and accusing me of false accusations. I have a title defense tonight on Smackdown against a diva veteran Natalya who I have the upmost respect for and I will be dammed if those three Shield goons think they can get inside my head and cause a distraction with their little intimidation antics. I am NOT SCARED. I am the Anti-Diva. They need to realize that.

I worked out for a good 2hrs working hard and prepping for my match. I went to the showers, took a nice steamy hot shower and gathered my belongings. I walked back to my house and grabbed my car keys. I headed to the arena just 30mins away and entered the parking lot. Not too many were here yet. I saw Cesaro unpacking his car and Rybaxel unloading theirs and I didn't see the Shield so I was happy…for now. I grabbed my stuff and headed inside.

Before I headed to my locker room I headed down to catering. Oh I wish I hadn't. Oh the Shield weren't there. But the annoying pain in my ass Bad News Barrett was. That guy always had some "Bad News" to deliver to me and I was sick hearing it. He saw me and walked up to me smirking like he always does.

"So Paige, here early today aren't we?" he said stepping in front of me. "Got a big title match defense against Natalya ey" I just waited for it.

"Well I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!"

I knew it was coming.

"Listen Wade, I'm really not-"

"My name isn't Wade anymore crumpet, it's Bad News Barrett"

"Yeah Yeah, okay Bad News Barrett, listen, I am hungry and just want to eat so if you don't mind for once can you just leave me alone and give someone else some Bad News" I tried to say in his grouchy accent.

Barrett scratched his beard and chuckled "Hahaha Paige, you crack me up. No wonder why you are the company's clown"

I sighed and placed my hand on my head. "Seriously! Now you're a comedian. Get a life Barrett"

I said and walked past him. He was still laughing as I walked out of the catering area. So much for food. I walked down to my locker room and opened the door. I sat my stuff down and took my title out of my bag. I placed it on the table and grabbed my phone and sat on the couch. I sent out a tweet to the world telling them to tune into Smackdown tonight because I am going to prove why I am the divas champion.

A few minutes later I began to get a little hungry. I didn't want to head back to catering so I headed down to the vending machine that was down the hall from my locker room. I placed my money into the machine and got myself some chips and multigrain bar. I bent down, retrieved my items and turned around in which I dropped my snacks on the floor. The SHIELD!

"Well heeellloo there darling" Dean said standing there wearing his shades on his messy haired head and sporting a buttoned down shirt with jeans.

"I-I"

"Funny seeing you here" Roman replied picking up my chips and eating it. "My goodness how good is this" Roman was wearing a tank top with dark jeans and his shades on his tied up hair.

"Wha-wa"

"How are you doing today?" Seth asked in his raspy voice. He was wearing a snapback hat and black tee. His beard slightly trimmed from the last time I saw him.

"U-h" I can barely get a clear word out. I was so weak it was pathetic.

"Ah no worries, you don't need to say anything now. You will tonight" Seth said chuckling.

I just stared at them.

"Yeah, speaking of tonight. You got no plans right?"

"Actually"

"Good, tonight it's settled" Dean jumped in saying.

Ugghh why me! I was so overwhelmed at this very moment. The Shield were being their normal cocky, arrogant self's and here I was once again brought into the equation. You'd think they have other tendencies to focus on but here they were hounding me. As if I needed it. Even though they were bugging me, my only focus was my title match with Natalya. Not them. I had to tell them straight up not to mess with my match or else we will have some SERIOUS problems.

"Look guys, I would appreciate it if you kept yourselves on your leashes tonight and NOT get involved in my match tonight against Natayla." I told them as rationally as possible. "It's my title defense and I won't be able to put forth a great match with you three on my mind" I concluded.

The three of them were completely still until they started bursting out in laughter. They spoke.

"First off" Dean put up his index finger "Watch your mouth" I rolled my eyes "And Second, you don't have to worry about us Paige"

I looked at him as if he thought I was stupid or something "What makes you think I don't got my eyes, ears and all five senses set on you three?" I said.

Seth stepped in "Because there's no need to"

"You can't be serious" I replied.

"Think about it" Roman added in. "We aren't that evil"

I paused and thought about it for a minute. He could be right…HELL NO! They were all lying little shits.

"I don't believe you" I hissed.

"That's fine" Seth noted "That is understandable but if you don't want to believe us then just wait and see for yourself" he made a point.

Dean and Roman smiled and nodded in agreement to him and waited for my answer. I sighed and shrugged "Yeah alright fine but if you three get anywhere near my match then I will explode"

They chuckled "Yeah alright Paige" Dean threw his hands up in defense.

"Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we guys?" Seth patted Roman on the chest and snickered.

I shook my head as I watched them walk off. I really couldn't trust them. Not after everything they have done and accused me of thus far. I had to be fully aware and cautious tonight. I knew their games.

I walked to the divas locker room where I came in contact with Alicia Fox standing outside the door. I greeted her "Hey Alicia how are you?"

She looked at me and smiled "Oh hey Paige I'm good, just texting my baby"

I laughed "Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

She laughed back "Since last night, at the bar. Met this cute urban guy named Ktis. He bought me a drink"

I nodded slowly "Ah so you just then gave him your number didn't you?"

She nodded "Of course girl, I had to. He was just so cute and he is nice. We will be meeting up tonight after the show." I smiled "And he came for the show"

"How nice" I said "Have fun tonight alright" I told her.

"Thanks girlfriend" and I opened the door but she stopped me.

"Wait Paige one more thing" Alicia stopped. "Much luck against Nattie tonight" she smiled.

I gave her a look of confusion but thanked her anyways "Well thanks Alicia but I don't really need luc-  
"Well just take it because you never know" she shot in.

Okkkaay I thought to myself. I walked into the locker room and saw the Bella Twins, Layla, Summer Rae, Emma and Nattie talking amongst themselves. They turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Paige what's happening?" Nattie jumped in saying.

"Nothing really just excited for our match tonight" I jolted happily.

"Same, it's going to be a good one I can sense that" She positively added.

"Yeah, so um, see you soon alright"

"Yep"

I left the locker room and walked back towards my locker room. As I was walking, I passed by Triple H and Stephanie's office. I knocked on the door and stepped in. Stephanie was on her phone and Hunter was looking through papers which I assumed was tonight's script.

Stephanie and Hunter paused. "Uh Paige what are you doing here? Didn't we have a talk not too lon-"

"Why did you tell the Shield?" I snapped.

Stephanie was taken aback and Hunter sat their amused.

"First of all-"

"NO!" I cut her off "Those three goons are harassing me, showing up at my house and sexually assaulting me for no reason. I demand to know why"

Hunter chuckled and Stephanie walked over to me and got into my face "First off you don't walk into MY office and talk to me that way and secondly, don't you demand ANYTHING"

I stared at her heated. "Quite frankly Paige, we don't know what you're talking about. Whatever you have going on with the Shield is between you and them. Not us so why don't you just-"

"Quit the bullshit Stephanie" I cut in again. This time Hunter got up and got in my face. I swallowed nervously but tried not to show it.

"Who the hell do you think you are Paige?" Hunter asked. "Don't you EVER disrespect my wife again because if you do I will fire you right here right now do you understand me?" Hunter told me personally.

I nodded.

"Now I will tell you what you want to hear but not until after your match with Natayla"

"Well sir with all do respect, I wanted to talk to you about that if you don't mind"

Hunter walked back to his chair and sat down "Well I'm sure we can squeeze you in. What's the problem?"

"Well sir, tonight is very important to me and of course Nattie and we want our match to go smooth as butter, you know." Hunter listened "And I just don't want any complications or swerves in my match and since the Shield decided to hound me they have constantly been getting in my life so I ask of you to please tell them to not get involved in my match." I concluded.

Hunter tapped his fingers together "Okay" he just said.

"You will tell them?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes, I will. You are dismissed. Much luck tonight Paige" Hunter concluded and I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much sir. Stephanie" I said as I exited the office and walked down to my locker room. The Shield were at the other end of the hall and saw me walk out. They walked up to the office and went inside.

"Sir, Ms. McMahon, how could we be of use this evening?" Dean asked in his seductive raspy voice.

Hunter got up and sat at the edge of his desk. "Well, seeing as you three gentlemen have a thing for Paige then I am suggesting (If you are up to it) to go down to the ring during her match and be at ringside in her corner."

Dean smirked and rubbed his shoulder "What's in it for us?"

Stephanie added in this time "Let's just say good things come to those who favor"

Roman smirked and looked at Seth who nodded his approval.

"You got it" Seth added and the Shield left.

Stephanie looked at Hunter and kissed him "She is going to hate us sooo much" Stephanie figured.

Hunter smiled "So shall she" He pecked her lips "After all, what's best for us is what's best for business."

**FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN 9:15pm.**

**WWE DIVAS TITLE DEFENSE "PAIGE VS NATAYLA"**

Natalya's music hit and out she went. She looked pretty in her pink and white ring gear. The fans were digging her. I was ready. My music hit and out I went smiling as the crowd went crazy. I did my entrance and kissed my title before I handed it to the referee. Lilian announced.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Divas Championship. Introducing the challenger, from Calgary Alberta Canada…NATALYA! The crowd cheered. And her opponent, from Norridge England she is the current WWE Divas Champion…PAIGE! The crowd cheered even louder and the referee held up the title.

The referee stepped in between us and was going to sound for the bell until guess who shows up.

"_Sierria. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD!_

OH HELL NO! I screamed in my head. What the hell were they doing out here? Did Hunter and Stephanie not get through to them or something? They walked down to the ring and smiled at me. They put their hands up showing that there was no harm. I told them to leave but the referee sounded the bell and Natalya rolled me up and the ref counted the 1…2…3! The match was over.

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE Divas Champion…NATALYA!

I gawked in surprise and cried. The Shield smirked as they walked back up the ramp staring me down and headed to the back. Seth glared at me and shook his head. I was upset yet so angry. I hurry to the back and head to the office where I find Hunter and Stephanie kissing all over each other.

"HEY!" I shout "WHAT JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE?"

Hunter and Stephanie stopped kissing and looked at me "What are you talking about?"

"OH DON"T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, THE SHIELD CAME OUT AND DISTRACTED ME DURING MY NOT EVEN 10 SECOND MATCH AND COST ME MY DIVAS TTILE!" I blew up heated "I WANT ANSWERS NOWWWW!"

Stephanie stepped forward "Listen Paige"

"I WON'T LEAVE HERE TILL I GET MY ANSWERS"

Stephanie huffed and bowed her head. I heard the door open and saw the Shield walk in smirking.

"You want answers, fine let's talk" Stephanie said as the Shield closed the door and surrounded me.

"Sit down Paige" Hunter pointed to the couch.

"No just tell me what-"

Dean shoved me down to the couch and sat me down. "Good" Stephanie nodded.

"So since we are all here and present, let's discuss what this is all about shall we?"

I nodded.

"Alright, apparently you had a problem with the Shield since day one right?" Stephanie informed.

"Actually I-"

"Just yes or no answers for now Paige"

"Yes!"

"Did you come to us and complain about them?"

"Yes!"

"Did you call them pathetic" (Oh God, here it was)"

I looked at Stephanie and Hunter and then at Dean, Seth and Roman. They were all ears.

"Well?" Stephanie waited.

I huffed…"Yes!"

I saw Dean at the corner of my eye tense up. Hunter laughed. "Well how smart of you Paige. Call the big dogs pathetic. No wonder they harassed you"

"I called them pathetic because they act like they own the joint" I answered back.

"No No Paige" Stephanie wagged her finger "We own this joint."

I opened my mouth but then shut it.

"And as for you losing your title tonight well let's just say that was what was BEST FOR BUSINESS!" Stephanie admitted.

I glared at her "Best…for…business. Are you kidding me?"

Stephanie sighed.

"You want to know what was not 'BEST FOR BUSINESS'?" I snarled "Having these three goons intervene in my match."

They growled and Hunter stepped in "Easy gentlemen you are in my office still. What you do on your own time is your problem. Clam yourselves"

I looked at Hunter "Oh so you going to let them harass me some more now?" They licked their lips. "This isn't right! I am the Anti-Diva. I am the greatest female champion EVER in this era and now I lost my title in the worst match possible and now if that wasn't worst I got to deal with them" I point at them and got up.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" I demanded. "NOW!

Stephanie had just about enough and nodded towards the Shield who grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of the office.

"Have a good night Paige, see you Monday" Hunter humored.

I yelled and tried to flee their hands off of me but they were too strong. I knew they left hand prints. They walk down to my locker room, grabbed my stuff and headed to the parking lot where they threw me into the back seat.

"HEY!" I yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOI-"

"What the" I said in my mind as Dean placed a piece of duct tape over my mouth. He then tied my hands behind my back and jumped in next to me as Seth jumped in passenger and Roman driver.

"Shut up, we've heard enough out of you tonight" Dean agitatedly told me as he held onto me as Roman drove to what I assumed was the hotel.

He parked in the parking lot and all three of them got out. Roman opened the door and dragged me out and lifted me over his shoulder to where I was brought inside and up to their room. People stared but they didn't care. I knew they were angry. They opened the door and dropped me inside, the tape still over my mouth and hands. They stalked towards me and surrounded me. I shrieked in fear. I was in for something. Something I did not want to be a part of.

**A/N: I am so upset that Seth turned his back on Dean and Roman. It was a shocker. Still a Shield girl inside though. **


End file.
